Road Runner vs Wally West
Road Runner vs Wally West 'is a What-If? Death Battle. Description ''Looney Tunes vs DC! Toonforce vs Speedforce! Warner Bros.' two biggest speedsters try to outrace each other, along with defeat. Which speedster is fast enough to do so? Interlude '''Boomstick: Speed is something that can always come in handy, especially with large amounts of it. And along with those large amounts of speed is a plethora of hax abilities that crush your opponents effortlessly. Wiz: The fastest characters have beaten the odds, and can win nearly every fight they're put in. Like Road Runner, the trickiest bird there is. Boomstick: And Wally West, the Flash. He's Wizard, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Road Runner Boomstick: For every predator, there is prey. A coyote's prey just happens to be a bird called a roadrunner. Getting more specific, we have Wile E. Coyote, who constantly hunts down the Road Runner. Wiz: Running all throughout a small desert, the two animals race around, with the coyote trying various tricks to catch the Road Runner. Every last one of these tricks fail, either due to the coyote's sheer stupidity, or the roadrunner's powerful toonforce. Boomstick: Toonforce is an ability used by various cartoon characters, and it lets them warp reality by applying cartoon physics. Some toons rely on it a lot more than others. Road Runner's toonforce is its primary fighting style. Dynamite, anvils, and pianos from Wile E. Coyote always fail, and even backfire on him, causing unspeakable injuries to the hunter, instead of the hunted. You've gotta love a show with a plot twist. Wiz: Road Runner can run at seemingly hypersonic speeds, and is never caught. It can surpass all enemy traps by simply continuing its running as if the trap wasn't there. This way, it negates the trap, and causes it to be sprung on the one who set the trap. Boomstick: Like the times where Wile E. Coyote paints a scene on a wall, the Road Runner runs into the scene, and the coyote crashes into or through it. Or, the time Wile E. Coyote made lemonade out of a dynamite stick. Road Runner drank it safely, and then the coyote drank it, and exploded. Those jokes never get old. Wiz: There's also the time when Wile E. Coyote dropped an anvil on the bird, and it fell on the coyote himself. Road Runner even possesses a degree of gravity control, as it stopped a piano from falling on it, with it only falling after the coyote climbed onto it, in order to see what the piano's problem was. Boomstick: When Wile E. Coyote created a hole on icy ground for the bird to fall into, the area around the whole was the thing that actually fell, drowning the coyote, and letting Road Runner pilot the ice hole to safety. Wiz: Road Runner is virtually impossible to catch, no matter what you try on it. A simple chase is just enough for its chaser to fall off a cliff to their nearly ultimate doom, and using explosive after explosive will just blow up the one setting the explosives. Boomstick: That's exactly what its flaw is too. It doesn't go out to attack, the one hunting it has to make mistakes itself. In the end, Road Runner is never afraid to reflect everything you do back at you. It's the prime example of, "Why are you hitting yourself?" Road Runner: Meep meep! Wally West Wiz: As a young boy, Wally West once dreamed of becoming the Flash, his idolized hero. He was obsessed with the Flash, Barry Allen, and was really desperate to become a speedster superhero like him. His parents, Rudolph and Mary West, didn't like this plan, and tried to change it so Wally wouldn't live a life of failure, but the boy never gave up on this goal. Boomstick: When Wally was ten, he moved in with his aunt Iris in Central City. The aunt was going out with a police and scientist, Barry Allen. Barry learned of how much Wally loved his idol, and "introduced" him to the Flash. Wally questioned him of how he got his powers, with the answer being a chemical cabinet. Barry sent away the idea of the same origin happening to Wally, but it did, when a flash of stormy lightning caused Wally to bathe in the specific chemicals that the Flash did. Wiz: Barry and Wally kept this a secret, but the Flash decided to help the boy become heroic, teaching him about what he could do with speed, and giving him a costume. West was known as, the Kid Flash. A summer later, Barry finally told the boy that he was the Flash all along, and Wally became Barry's sidekick. Boomstick: On a fateful day, Barry Allen made a fatal sacrifice. The event left Wally to become the new Flash. But, that didn't happen in a flash. He had to first save a couple of superheroes from Dr. Alchemy, then he was accepted to take Barry's place. Wiz: The power of every speedster comes from an energy field existing in Wally's universe, the Speedforce. The Speedforce manages Wally's speed, and he's connected to it and merged with it, unable to be separated. Wally naturally runs at the speed of light, and speeds hundreds of times faster. Boomstick: Running fast comes in handy, not just in a race. You'll understand after hearing how impossible to defeat Wally is. By vibrating his body, he achieves intangibility, and phases through nearly any attack. He also shows the ability to vibrate so fast, light can't touch him, and he's invisible. Or by vibrating other things, he accelerates their mass critically, thus causing them to explode painfully. Very painfully. Wiz: By controlling the Speedforce, Wally has created solidified constructs, like sealing anything, or creating pockets for a little bit of extra storage. He can make others near him slower by running beside them and taking their speed for himself, in an ability called the speed steal. This works backwards, and can let allies become as fast as he can.' ' Boomstick: Wally uses air multiple times, by spinning his arms. This lets him create tornadoes, twisters, and vortexes for blowing, and he also is able to negate oxygen by just running in a circle around it and sucking it away. Flash can run on air and even space, hovering, or fly limitedly by spinning his arms like a helicopter. Normally, somebody doing that would look like a doofus, but at least he makes it cool by taking off to the air. Wiz: Wally can outrun death and time itself, avoiding damage or traveling to other times or dimensions, sending others there if necessary. For extra force, he uses the Infinite Mass Punch, performed by running at the speed of light. This makes his body's mass equal to infinity, and hit with force greater than that of a white dwarf star. The Infinite Mass Punch's force is so great, it can knock an alien from Mount Rushmore all the way to Africa. Boomstick: He's stolen speed from the fastest of heroes, along with the rest of the planet. He once broke his hand against Gorilla Grodd, and also broke his legs once, but still displayed the ability to create armor for protection. Wiz: And with somebody as fast as him, Wally has superhuman endurance, stamina, and durability, especially seeing as he can regenerate from minor injuries using his Speedforce. Boomstick: Okay, I think the term "impossible to defeat" is now backed up more than a drain after Bigfoot takes a shower. Wally West: I can think at the speed of light, I can perceive events that less for an attosecond, I can run faster than time. What do I see when I run across the country, Superman? I see everything. And everyone. DEATH BATTLE! Awesome Betterhero Wally and Linda West sat in their apartment in the afternoon, and Wally was about to cook dinner. Wally: Chicken or turkey? Linda: Neither, I'm tired of both. You got any other meat? Wally: That's all we have. Linda: Just go out and buy us something. Wally zipped out of the house, wielding his costume ring. He opened it, and his suit came flying out. Wally ran around the suit, putting it on in the process, and then hurried over to the desert. Wally: Why buy when you can hunt? Over to the side, Road Runner was busy eating a dinner consisting only of bird seed. Wally: You aren't the only person having dinner, little friend. FIGHT! Road Runner noticed Flash and ran off. Flash ran after it, and grabbed it. The bird began to peck on the speedster's head, but the speedster dodged it easily. Clutching Road Runner tightly, the Flash ran back home, taking off his costume right before he entered the door. Wally: Dinner's here! Linda: I'm not eating you. Wally was confused for a split second, until he found that he was carrying his legs in his arms, and that the roadrunner was nowhere to be seen. Wally fell to the ground. Wally: Of course, of course. Wally left the house once more, putting on his costume. He went to the desert, and scoped out the scene for his prey. Road Runner was running through a cactus field, running up and down tall cacti. Flash ran into the field, vibrating to become intangible. Road Runner ran up the wall of a canyon that was at the end, but Flash, still intangible, ran right through it. Flash came out from the canyon and turned intangible again, just in time to be crushed by a boulder pushed over by Road Runner. After that, Flash phased through the boulder, and used the Speedforce to heal a little bit of his damage. He jumped up, and spun around quickly like a helicopter to fly reach the top of the canyon. He spotted the Road Runner on a train track. Sneakily, Wally used the Speedforce and went invisible, zooming over and picking up the bird. A train moving at high speeds drove onto the train track. Trying to kill the bird, Wally ran away and came back with a rope. He tied Road Runner to the track and stood to the side. The train drove straight over Road Runner without harming it at all, while another train came from behind Flash, hitting him and knocking him off the cliff. Road Runner pecked the ropes to get free, and ran away. A bit later, Road Runner was eating from its bowl of bird seed. Flash came in, and then in a circle ran around the bird, creating a vortex to get rid of its oxygen. Road Runner ignored Flash, peacefully eating the seed. Flash wondered what was going on, and found that it was hard to breathe. It turned out, he was getting rid of the oxygen everywhere outside the circle instead of in it. He stopped dashing to catch his breath, as the roadrunner made its escape. Flash chased Road Runner all the way to a cliff. Road Runner made a sharp turn to avoid from falling off the cliff, leaving Flash to miss and end up running off it. Wally prepared to run back onto the cliff, but Road Runner pointed to a sign saying "WARNING: INTENSE GRAVITY". Wally crashed straight into the ground, making a Flash-shaped hole. In another attempt to kill his opponent, Flash grabbed Road Runner and tried to vibrate its molecules at a speed so high, the bird would explode. Road Runner's molecules didn't vibrate, but Flash's molecules were, about to explode in a couple of seconds. Wally dropped the bird, who left, and Wally stopped vibrating right before he exploded. He thought he was safe, until a stick of dynamite landed next to him, exploding on him. Road Runner dashed straight through a cave, stopping and looking around when it reached the other side. Flash saw it, and came up to the entry of the cave himself. Wally: You've been tricky this whole time, but I've got tricks too. I'm going to show you my greatest trick ever: the Infinite Mass Punch! Flash took eight steps back, leaning forth and dashing at light speed, making his mass equal to infinity. He raised his arm for a punch, and crashed straight into the cave's entry. It was only a painting. The entire cave broke into a pile of rubble, and the Flash broke every single bone in his body. Flash now had a little bit of trouble running, but was still able to run around the Road Runner, stealing all of its speed and making it motionless. He picked up the bird and triumphantly phased his hand through its head, taking its brain away. What he didn't expect was to find his own brain in there. Flash fell over to the ground. KO! A money sack flew straight out of Flash that said, "ROAD RUNNER'S SPEED". The bag landed near Road Runner and opened, with all of the speed pouring back into it. Road Runner: Meep meep! It zipped away. Conclusion Boomstick: That was hilarious! Reminds me of my childhood. Wiz: Road Runner is one of the strongest toonforce users there ever was, and has never lost a battle before. Toonforce outmatches Speedforce just enough to hand it the win. Boomstick: Wally is so many times faster than it, but speed alone never helps you catch that bird. Wally is normally able to dodge everything that's thrown at him, but any fight with Road Runner is unpredictable, with things flying in from all angles, making dodging nearly impossible. Wiz: Wally is undeniably powerful, seeing as his speed lets him instantly kill most opponents in a large variety of ways like brain phasing and speedblitzing, but Road Runner's toonforce reflects tricks back at their user, leading to their effective suicide. Boomstick: I guess that the Flash "Wally" blew this one, and big time. Wiz: The winner is Road Runner. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015